


Isn't It Amazing How Far We've Come?

by orphan_account



Series: Remadora Muggle AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Help, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uwu this took a while.This is the second last work in my Remadora Muggle AU series. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Muggle AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573600
Kudos: 12





	1. Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this took a while.  
> This is the second last work in my Remadora Muggle AU series. Enjoy :)

They are at Sirius's New Year's party. Tonks stands in the corner, clutching a glass of wine and leaning against the wall. Everything is disorientated. 

Remus comes along.

"Wotcher, Remus," she slurs, grinning and stumbling forwards to peck Remus's cheek. Remus wraps his arms around her waist, steadying her.

"How drunk are you?"

"Very."

Remus loops his arm around Tonks's waist and leads her towards the others. Tonks gulps her drink and coughs. Remus plucks the glass from her hands.

"No more of that for you, miss."

Tonks pouts and rests her head against Remus's shoulder.

It is almost midnight. 

"Remus, can we go to my room?"

"Sure."

Tonks leads him out of the living room and up the stairs. She's moving so fast, Remus stumbles a few times.

"Come on, Remus."

Remus enters Tonks's room and out onto the balcony. The chilly December wind whips at their faces. Tonks, who is only wearing a short, strapless cocktail dress, hugs her arms. 

"Cold?"

Tonks nods and Remus wraps his arms around Tonks. She buries her head in his chest and smiles.

"Only a few seconds left."

Remus brushes some snow off a chair and sits on it. Tonks slides on top of him, curled up in a small ball. Remus holds her tightly.

The clock tower rings and colours fill the horizon. Tonks buries her face in Remus's sweater.

"Happy New Year, Remus."

"Happy New Year, Dora."

  
  



	2. Tiny Things

Remus used to teach at an elementary school. There, the would teach multiple subjects, including science. A few years ago, he was teaching his year 4 students about adaptation and ecosystems.

"When the organism's ecosystem changes, the organism will have to adapt. Otherwise, it will die."

That is how Remus feels now. Of course, he shouldn't complain, it was his idea anyway.

It's kind of sweet, but also kind of annoying. Tonks's things are all over the place, although's she's only been around for a week.

Remus finds her sketchbooks hidden away in small boxes under the bed. He sees a small bunch of easels propped up against the kitchen wall, all bundled together. He spots her unused canvasses in her bedroom (which she usually leaves open). She also has a small electric keyboard, although Remus has never heard her play it. He would like to, of course.

Not that he minds Tonks's messiness, it reminds him of his friends back in their school days. He was the "responsible one" (as they deemed him), Sirius and James were both "immature" and Peter was just "stupid". Not the nicest of names, but it fit (Peter had later betrayed the others, playing a role in James and Lily's deaths).

_ Haha, nostalgia. _

Messiness is just part of Remus's life. He's used to it.

Living with Tonks isn't too different from what he's usually used to. She's usually tucked in her room or the living room with her paintings and sketches. She usually doesn't pay too much attention to Remus's things, unless it's something that appears to be bothering Remus. 

Remus still cooks and cleans most of the time. He still has lots of time to do his work. It's still quiet.

So Tonks's presence doesn't change anything.

Nothing big, anyways.

But there are the little details that often brighten up his day. When Remus wakes up and peeks into Tonks's room to see her awake and busy. She waves and grins and says "good morning" in her chirpy tones.

Or when Remus comes home in the afternoons, and softly murmurs "I'm home". Usually, he's met by silence. Now, he gets knocked over by Tonks every day. Tonks, who peppers his face with tiny kisses, and asks him about his day, and hangs up his coat and makes him tea.

Or late in the evenings, when Remus still has work to do. Tonks makes him tea, and kisses his cheek and reminds him not to stay up too late.

Those tiny things are the things that Remus likes.

Maybe, just maybe, if Tonks didn’t do these things, Remus would be gone.

Just a thought.


End file.
